The Trabaens
History: Though once human, they were changed into something more through magical means that left their genetic make-up irreversibly changed. They began as a relatively small tribe of roughly fifty or so, but soon grew into a robust tribe that numbers in the hundreds. Now, they have grown into a sizable clan, split into a caste system that denotes their task or function within the tribe. Everyone works, and plays, together to form a cohesive whole. The castes are: Snowfeet, Fireclaw, Earthstompers, Airdancers. * The Snowfeet: These are the scouts and scavengers for the tribe. They gather what little edible flora they can find in the hellish land they live in, as well as keep an eye out for danger. They are also the first line of defense for the nests that they protect for wild dragons that live within this area. * The Fireclaw: The warriors of the tribe. They hunt and protect the tribe as it travels the vast wasteland. Those who join this caste do so at a young age and are trained from then until they die. They never stop seeking to improve and hone their skills. They mainly employ guerilla style tactics and do not have any noticeable compulsion to fight ‘with honor’. To win is to survive. Yet, they do not kill indiscriminately and, like all members of the tribe, believe that life is sacred. What they kill, they pray to the Gods for. * The Earthstompers: This caste act as shepherds - for both beast and man. They care for what little herd beasts they can manage within this cold hellscape, and tend to the people as well, whether it be ensuring that no one die of frostbite or slaughtering an animal for food and fuel for the fire and clothing. * The Airdancers: These are the leaders of the tribe. The council. The artists. Those who produce ideas and pass judgement and make decisions. Not everyone can be the leader, and so it is left to this caste to ensure that harmony is preserved. Physiology: Due to the tampering of the Dragons, they are magically created shifters. Their animal form is so complete that they are the animal that they are able to become.This process is, ultimately, painless provided that the shifter does not fight against the change once it has begun. As a whole, only this and the fact that they are considerably harder to cut down than a normal human separates this from their human cousins. They heal faster, as well. A stab wound will not knit itself together over a span of seconds without magical assistance, but 24 hours of rest and it will be gone as if it were never there or barely scarred depending on the severity. ' '''Sociology:' 'Imagine ancient Norse culture and Native American culture, all rolled up into one and you will get the Trabaen culture. The social climate within the Trabaen people is relaxed. Every member of the age to make decisions logically is able to speak up and get things done. They talk, they vote, they move on to something else. Political gain or the lust for power and greed is unheard of among the people, because they share everything with each other. There is no true ownership or private wealth. If someone has more than they need, they pass it on to another who doesn’t, so that later, if that person comes up with less than what they need, someone else will lend a hand. Anyone who disturbs this chain of share and share alike is cast out with not even a stitch of clothing, to survive - usually not - in the frozen north that the people call their home. Those unlucky few are never saw again, and the Trabaen believe it to be divine justice, so crime and greed are virtually unheard of within the tribes. For the most part, they prefer seclusion and remain in their homeland, and no one has ever been brought to or found their homes and came back to tell about it. Yet, they are known to exist. They have a touch on the world outside of the mountains, in the form of a small group of nomads of their species. They are always young, and it is seen as a rite of passage for a select few that are chosen. Taghda is one such member, though she chose to remain among this group of nomads to help guide and teach the younger members of her people as they travel among the species. Each newling is only allowed one year outside, and then returns to their home with the sole exception of Taghda, though it’s yet unclear how or why she was allowed to do so. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that she is the only current living Trabaen to bear green eyes. Inherent Abilities: * It should be noted that no Trabaen has all of these, and that each individual Trabaen gets one to three of these at the most. Which ones they receive and how many depends on their lineage, where they are, and what animal they become. Every Trabaen can shift into shape, but some can do so partially - though it is a rare one and considered either auspicious or a sign of ill fortune depending on the nature of the animal the Trabaen becomes. These traits are as follows: ' ''' Heightened Senses Accelerated Healing Increased Hardiness Psionic Resistance Enhanced Speed/Reflexes Psionic Mastery Partial Transformation Poison/Venom Immunity/Resistance Category:Lore Category:Races